A Christmas With You
by leslietendo
Summary: Soul recibe una carta de su familia para que pase la Navidad con la familia, Maka va junto con él y descubre que la familia de Soul es algo...especial, descubrirá el secreto más profundo de Soul, pero a pesar de todo, ambos estarán juntos y disfrutarán la navidad en compañía. SoulxMaka, One-shot Especial de Navidad. Dejen reviews/fav/foll :'v me esforcé mucho en este one-shot UwU


Hola a todos :'D, decidí escribir un especial de Navidad de Soul y Maka! :') espero les guste UwU. P.D: Siempre he tenido la idea de que Maka puede sentir los sentimientos de Soul a través de su alma así que por eso bueno… lean el fic UwUr

 **-*Soul Eater no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Era de noche en Death City, eso significaba que a esa hora aparecían más demonios que de costumbre, Maka y Soul habían salido a caza de algunos, y estaban peleando con un demonio que habían encontrado devorando almas humanas en un callejón oscuro.

-¡Maka, esquívalo!- gritó Soul transformado en arma siendo sostenido por la ojiverde, quien estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a ese demonio que parecía una bola negra que escurría baba del mismo color-

-¡Tomaré tu alma!- exclamó Maka dándole un golpe fuerte con la guadaña, pero el demonio la tomó del cuello y la tiro al piso, llenándola de baba negra- Mierda…-

-¡No es tiempo de maldecir, hagamos eso!-

-¡Entiendo!- dijo mientras ambos sincronizaban sus almas- ¡ **RESONANCIA DE ALMAS**!-

Y en ese momento Maka sintió algo distinto en el alma de Soul, era…diferente, no le tomó importancia, después de sincronizar sus almas, la guadaña se hizo más grande.

-¡Cazador de Brujas!- exclamó Maka a todo pulmón mientras partía a la enorme bola en dos- ¡Lo hicimos!- dijo Maka alegre, pero al verse llena de baba soltó un suspiro resignado y vio como Soul se tragaba el alma- ¿Siempre tienes que comerlas así?, ¿con tantos ruidos?- preguntó Maka intentando quitarse la baba negra-

-Cállate- contestó Soul mientras se metía las manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta-

-Oye, Soul- Le habló Maka, a lo que el mencionado solo giro la cabeza- ¿Te sientes bien?, sentí tu alma un poco… inquieta o nerviosa, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Maka a lo que él solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa-

-No pasa nada, vamos a casa a quitarte esa cosa negra, está empezando a oler mal- respondió el chico con una sonrisa burlona caminando hacia el departamento-

-¡C-cállate!- exclamó Maka con un ligero sonrojo mientras quitaba lo que podía de su gabardina negra-

* * *

 **-*En el departamento*-**

Soul y Maka ya habían llegado hace unos minutos, y Maka apenas había llegado y se tomó un baño mientras Soul había metido la ropa de ella que siempre usaba para pelear a lavar, después de terminar con eso, fue a la cocina a hacer la cena, ya que le tocaba a él ese día.

-¿Soul, ya metiste mi ropa?, la necesitaré por si volvemos a pelear- dijo Maka quien tenía puesto una blusa de tirantes y un pants blancos (ya que era invierno), mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla-

-Sí, ya deja de preocuparte- Habló Soul mientras sacaba unos ingredientes y notaba el olor del shampoo de Maka- Ya no hueles tan mal- dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

-¡No fue mi culpa que ese demonio apestara!, como sea… ¿qué vamos a cenar?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa- ¿Quieres ayuda?-

-Cenaremos…cereal- dijo Soul dejando a ambos en un profundo silencio mientras sostenía la caja de cereal y leche-

-…. ¿Cereal?- preguntó Maka mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime (ya saben :'v)-

-No hemos ido de compras, es todo lo que hay- Explicó Soul sirviendo el cereal en ambos platos-

Se sentó y vio de reojo a Maka comer su cereal mientras leía un libro de almas que era el mismo que veían en Shibusen, después notó como una gotita de agua bajaba por el cuello de Maka, debido a que su cabello aún estaba mojado, lo que causó un latido inusual en su corazón. Quitó la vista de ella rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta.

- _Allí está de nuevo…su alma_ \- pensó Maka mientras hacía una mueca de preocupación y lo vio de reojo como comía su cereal, una actitud tan serena como siempre, no parecía haber cambiado, pero porque sentía algo…inusual.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Soul notando que lo estaba observando-

-¡Nada!, solo vi que tenías…una hojuela en la mejilla- respondió Maka acercándose a él y le quitaba una hojuela imaginaria- Jajaja - rió de una manera nerviosa y volvió a concentrarse en su cereal- _Siempre tan directo-_

En ese momento un sobre se deslizo por debajo de la puerta, Soul se levantó y tomó el sobre y agachó la mirada, tenía un mal presentimiento, se sentó a lado de Maka y vio el remitente.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Maka viendo la carta-

-… Mi familia- respondió Soul levantándose para tirarla a la basura-

-¡Soul!- exclamó Maka mientras lo detenía y le arrebataba la carta- No la tires, es de tu familia, tal vez algo grave… pasó- dijo buscando una excusa para que no se deshiciera de la carta-

Soul se lo pensó un momento y vio el sobre, entonces lo abrió cuidadosamente y leyó el contenido.

-No me jodas- murmuró Soul mientras se levantaba y tiraba la carta a la basura, regresó por su plato y lo dejo en el fregadero y se fue a su cuarto sin decir una palabra más-

-¿Soul?- dijo Maka mientras cerraba su libro y se dirigía al cuarto de Soul para verlo acostado en su cama con los brazos atrás de la nuca y miraba hacia el techo- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó intentando no fastidiarlo-

-Me invitaron a que fuera de regreso para pasar la Navidad con ellos, si es a lo que te refieres, entonces no, no está bien- contestó intentando suavizar su tono ya que se dirigía a ella-

-Ya… ¿entonces no irás, verdad?- preguntó Maka mientras se sentaba en la cama de él y lo veía fijamente-

-No-

-Nunca me has hablado de tu familia, tu sabes todo de la mía pero yo de la tuya no, ¿Cómo son?, si no quieres contarme está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera-

-… Son extravagantes- respondió Soul-

-Yo pienso que deberías ir, son tu familia y haz estado celebrando las navidades conmigo por tres años y nunca has ido con ellos- pensó la ojiverde en voz alta mientras se sentaba por completo en la cama de Soul, recargando su espalda en la pared-

-No me molesta celebrarlas contigo- respondió Soul desviando su mirada de Maka para voltear a ver hacia la pared-

-Ya…me alegro de escuchar eso- dijo con una inocente sonrisa- Tal vez no te parezca una buena idea pero… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?-

A Soul francamente no le parecía una mala idea, le podía enseñar a Maka donde vivía y toda su ciudad, pero la idea de pasar la navidad con su familia no era algo especialmente…bueno.

-Sí así lo quieres, iremos mañana, ya que faltan 3 días para Navidad, pero… está algo lejos de Death City- dijo Soul empujando a Maka de su cama para poder taparse con las sábanas- Buenas noches-

Maka infló las mejillas por haberla corrido de su cama, pero entonces solo sonrió y apago las luces.

-Buenas noches, Soul- contestó cerrando la puerta dirigiéndose a su cuarto para descansar-

* * *

Habían viajado en avión por un día hasta llegar a su destino, se habían arreglado para pagarlo con el dinero que recibían después de cumplir las misiones del Shibusen, estaban enfrente de la casa de Soul, más bien, mansión.

Ya era algo de tarde, el clima estaba más frío que en Death City, ya que esta última estaba en el desierto.

-¿Son tres casas o todo esto es tu casa?- preguntó Maka admirando la enorme mansión (las dejo a su imaginación :v)-

-No seas tonta, claro que todo es mi casa, te dije que mi familia era extravagante- respondió Soul mientras presionaba un botón que lo comunicaba con alguien de la casa.

- _Bienvenido a la mansión de los Evans, ¿a qué debemos su visita?-_ dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado-

-Madre, soy yo, Soul- contestó fríamente mientras las puertas se abrían por si solas-

- _¿Madre?_ \- pensó Maka ya que se le hacía demasiado formal como la llamaba-

Caminaron todo un enorme jardín de rosas y una fuente gigante que había enfrente de la entrada principal, además había muchos carros de lujo estacionados.

-Woow- murmuró la ojiverde siguiendo a Soul mientras arrastraba su maleta-

Soul suspiró, tal vez a ella le parecía algo grandioso, pero el realmente detestaba todos esos lujos.

-¡Soul, has vuelto!- exclamó una mujer de cabello rubio con ojos rubíes como los de Soul, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo-

-Madre, traje a una invitada conmigo, es mi compañera y técnico, Maka Albarn- la presentó Soul mientras se libraba del abrazo de su madre-

-Mucho gusto Sra. Evans, es un placer conocerla- dijo Maka haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Oh, que educada chica, vamos a charlar adentro, deben de estar congelándose-

Los tres se adentraron, la mamá de Soul iba por delante, Soul observaba a su madre y se preguntaba porque tenía que tener un maldito vestido tan formal, mientras que Maka miraba toda la casa, era enorme y había instrumentos de música por casi todas partes, premios y fotos de la familia de Soul, aunque Soul no aparecía en muchas, solo aparecía en unas dos y salía aislado de su familia, mientras un chico mayor muy parecido a Soul estaba en medio de todos con una sonrisa.

Volteó a la izquierda y había un piano negro, que estaba decorado con dos rayas rojas oscuras, no sabía porque, pero creía que ese piano era de Soul.

-Te mostrare tu habitación, Maka, Soul, tu habitación sigue intacta, no hemos movido nada- dijo la señora mientras abría una puerta y le decía a Maka que pasara, mientras Soul se metía a la habitación de al lado, Maka supuso que esa era la de él y que iban estar durmiendo a lado del otro-

-Gracias por acogernos esta semana- dijo dejando sus maletas y le hacía de nuevo una pequeña reverencia a la Sra. Evans-

-Gracias por convencer a Soul de que viniera…-

Maka se quedó sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía que ella tenía que haberlo convencido para que fueran?

-La cena estará lista en cinco minutos, puedes usar algo de ese closet, es ropa algo vieja que solía usar cuando era joven- dijo mientras se iba-

-Gracias…-

Maka se asomó por la puerta y ya no estaba la Sra. Evans, se dirigió al closet y había puros vestidos de gala, a lo que ella solo arqueó la ceja confundida, tomó un par de vestidos y se los probó, los dos eran de tirantes, pero no le rellenaba el pecho y se caía el vestido.

-Maka baja a cenar- dijo Soul con un traje negro y camisa roja puesto, abriendo la puerta como si nada viendo por error el pecho descubierto de Maka-

-….-

-… Ja, pecho plano- soltó Soul una risita mientras era atacado por Maka con almohadas-

Soul cerró la puerta y luego sintió que le daba un ataque al corazón, estaba rojo y se le salía la sangre por la nariz, había intentado actuar "cool", ¡malditos sean esos vestidos y su mamá por haberle dicho a Maka de ellos!

Bajo a sentarse con su familia, decidió no esperar a Maka ya que lo golpearía o algo así, se acercó al comedor, había una enorme mesa blanca con velas y comida de todo tipo, alrededor había como 20 sillas, pero solo iban a cenar su mamá, su abuela, su padre no se encontraba en ese momento y finalmente Wess, su hermano, aquél que había sido la razón por la cual odiaba vivir allí.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Wess con su maldita bondad (leí en una página de Wikipedia que Wess es amable y Soul hermoso esta celoso de él por que es buen músico (?) , la cual mataba a Soul-

-Hola- saludó secamente a todos, ignorando por completo a Wess, pero luego se acercó a su anciana abuela y le dio un beso en la nuca, era la única que realmente lo había hecho sentir en casa y se sentó a lado de ella.

Maka había presenciado esa escena y era lo más tierno que había visto a su arma hacer, ella decidió ponerse el mismo vestido negro y solamente le puso seguros para que no se descubriera su pecho, además tenía su cabello suelto como pocas veces lo solía usar.

-Ho-hola, buenas noches a todos- saludó Maka haciendo por tercera vez una reverencia, hizo esta última mientras se cubría el pecho para no mostrar nada, acción por la cual Soul soltó una pequeña carcajada, llamando la atención de su familia ya que nunca lo habían visto reír- Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y soy la compañera de Soul-

-Es un gusto Maka, gracias por cuidar de él todo este tiempo, tú eres, como se decía… ¿su técnico?- preguntó Wess con una sonrisa (También leí que al parecer a él le interesa esos temas del arma y técnico UwU)-

-Así es- respondió Maka sentándose a lado de Soul- _Realmente es su hermano, se parece a Soul, es como Soul dentro de 10 años-_ pensó Maka con las manos pegadas a sus rodillas-

-Vaya Soul, te conseguiste a una chica muy bonita y educada, ¿para cuándo la boda?- dijo la abuela ríendo mientras se terminaba ahogando un poco-

-Abuela, por favor no digas eso- dijo Soul intentando sonar cool mientras Maka tenía la cabeza agachada con un ligero sonrojo-

-Sí abuela, no bromees con eso- recalcó la Sra. Evans-

-Entonces Maka, ¿cómo es eso del técnico y un arma?, realmente me interesa mucho eso, ya que mi hermanito es la única arma que ha aparecido en nuestra familia- dijo Wess mientras comía un poco de su plato-

Todos empezaron a cenar el filete y otra comida fina que había, mientras Maka solo veía todo impresionada, pero después se dio cuenta de que le habían preguntado algo.

-Ah, pues… Soul se transforma, sincronizamos nuestras almas y yo lo uso para…matar…demonios y así Soul toma sus almas para poder convertirse en una Death Schyte- explicó lo menos detallado posible mientras tomaba algo de agua en su copa-

-….- Soul estuvo atento a la reacción de su mamá, quien solo veía a Maka como si fuera un bicho raro- Es algo realmente difícil, pero Maka es una increíble compañera-

Ante ese comentario Maka solo empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Entonces me imagino que debes ser alguien muy atlética para poder dar todos esos ataques, que genial, yo solamente se tocar el violín- dijo Wess tocando un punto débil para Soul, quién solo apretó sus utensilios y eso Maka lo notó- ¿Podrían darnos una demostración?-

-Wess, estamos cenando- advirtió su mamá mientras lo miraba mal-

-En realidad, no me molestaría hacerlo- contestó Maka viendo a Soul, a lo que él solo contestó con un suspiro de resignación-

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, Soul se transformó y Maka lo tomó mientras daba vueltas con la guadaña, unos segundos después Soul volvió a su forma humana y regresó a su asiento.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Wess aplaudiendo con una sonrisa-

-¿Ya podemos tener una cena normal?- dijo su mamá haciendo aún más tensa la situación-

-Ja, normal- murmuró Soul masticando la carne con sus afilados dientes-

-¿Entonces para que ustedes puedan sincronizar sus almas tienen que ser muy unidos verdad?- preguntó Wess quién ya había acabado de comer-

-Wess, basta- dijo la Sra. Evans mientras dejaba sus utensilios a lado- Vamos a tener una fiesta para celebrar la navidad y tu regreso, Soul-

-No iré- contestó Soul así de simple-

-Pero pensamos que podrías tocar el piano y—

-Sabes que odio las fiestas…y el piano, gracias por la cena- terminó Soul dejando su servilleta en la mesa mientras se iba-

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa, buenas noches- dijo Maka corriendo atrás de Soul para que no la dejara sola con toda su familia entera-

-Mamá, no se lo tuviste que haber dicho así- dijo Wess agachando la cabeza-

-Pobrecito de mi Soul- dijo la abuela mientras miraba mal a su hija-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la Sra. Evans con "inocencia"-

* * *

Soul iba caminando hacia su cuarto lentamente mientras se iba desabrochando el traje y la corbata, Maka por otro lado iba corriendo atrás de él.

-¡Soul!- exclamó Maka mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro del cuarto de Soul y se metía con él-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Soul admirando a Maka en su vestido y su cabello suelto, ya que ella lo había tomado de los hombros mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Porqué…me… dejas….sola?- contestó con otra pregunta mientras respiraba entrecortadamente-

-Lo siento, ya no soportaba estar ahí- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y se quitaba los zapatos, junto con su camisa y sus pantalones, quedando en boxers, total, Maka ya lo había visto así un montón de veces en su departamento-

-¡N-no te desnudes, no estamos en casa!- exclamó dándose la vuelta mientras se tapaba los ojos- ¿Por qué…porqué te pusiste tenso cuando tu hermano mencionó que el tocaba el violín?- dijo Maka cambiando su voz a un tono más serio-

-… No…no es de tu incumbencia- murmuró Soul odiando tener que hablarle así-

-Entiendo…buenas noches- dijo Maka saliendo de su habitación mientras se iba a la de ella a ponerse su pijama de siempre-

Soul vio cómo se iba, aunque confiaba en Maka más que nadie, prefería no contarle algunas cosas que según él no tenían importancia.

Maka se sentía la más grande estúpida del universo, ¿por qué le preguntó eso así como si nada?, seguramente era algo que le afectaba y probablemente el la odiaba ahora o algo así, se puso su pijama, una simple bata rosa y se recostó en su cama, era muy cómoda y grande, nada comparada con su cama individual de su departamento.

Ya había pasado una hora y Maka aún no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, por alguna razón sentía que la mamá de Soul la odiaba por solo el hecho de ser la técnico de Soul, el suave ruido de un piano interrumpió sus pensamientos, reconocía esa melodía, tétrica y sombría, sin duda alguna, era Soul el que tocaba en ese momento.

Se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta, estaba todo oscuro, al parecer ya todos estaban dormidos, bajó por las escaleras lentamente y vió por encima de las escaleras a Soul tocando el piano con un pants azul y una camisa roja, probablemente pensó que nadie lo escucharía porque creía que todos estaban dormidos, bajo lentamente sin hacer ruido para que Soul no la notara, el aún seguía tocando el piano con tanta fluidez, se paró atrás de él y lo veía fijamente.

- _Que hermosos dedos-_ pensó viendo como tocaba cada tecla con suavidad-

El terminó de tocar la melodía y se dio la vuelta, para ver a una Maka apunto de aplaudir suavemente.

-Sabía que estabas ahí- dijo Soul viéndola, causando un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas de Maka-

-Sin embargo no paraste de tocar- le recordó Maka mientras se acercaba a él y veía el piano, era el mismo que había visto cuando habían llegado, el piano negro con rayas rojas- De alguna manera sabía que este piano era tuyo-

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que Soul pudo formular-

-Cuando llegamos lo vi, y sabía que este piano era tuyo- dijo Maka acariciando el piano suavemente-

-Yo…-

-Siento por lo que te pregunté en tu cuarto, no era de mi incumbencia, perdón Soul- se disculpó Maka mientras tomaba su bata y la apretaba entre sus manos-

-No importa-

-Esa melodía… ¿fue la que tocaste cuando nos conocimos, no?- preguntó Maka sentándose en el banquillo a lado de él y enfrente del piano-

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-¿Acaso creíste que la olvidaría tan fácil?- dijo Maka sonriendo como ella sabía hacer-

-Ja, no eres nada cool- respondió Soul con una sonrisa de lado-

-¿Qué piensas hacer sobre la fiesta?- preguntó Maka mirando las teclas del piano fijamente-

-Supongo que tendremos que asistir aunque odie las fiestas- contestó Soul cerrando la tapa que protegía las teclas del piano-

-Así podremos bailar tú y yo- dijo Maka de broma mientras se levantaba del banquillo y ambos caminaban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones-

-¿Bailar contigo?, me lo pensaré demasiado ya que eres algo torpe con tus pies- se burló Soul con una sonrisa de lado mientras entraba a su cuarto- Buenas noches, tobillos gruesos- cerró la puerta-

Maka miró sus tobillos y luego hizo un puchero y se adentró a su habitación, no estaban **tan** gruesos.

* * *

Faltaban dos horas aproximadamente para que la fiesta comenzara, Soul se estaba poniendo su traje favorito (camisa roja y saco negro), mientras que Maka usaba un vestido azul marino que no tenía tirantes, se le pegaba a su figura y remarcaba el color blanco de su piel, y tenía el cabello suelto con dos coletas a los lados sostenidas por listones.

A pesar de que aún faltaba tiempo, ya estaban llegando los invitados, Maka se estaba terminando de arreglar, pero minutos después la mamá de Soul llegó y le pidió permiso para entrar, a lo que Maka contesto asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, Soul había visto a su madre pasar, así que decidió escuchar la conversación, y saber qué cosas diría su mamá para molestar a Maka.

-Maka, me alegra de que te quedara ese vestido, en mis tiempos de juventud, yo era una muchacha muy voluptuosa, jaja, siento que el de ayer no te quedara tan bien- rió la señora mientras veía a Maka de lejos-

-Ja…ja, ja- rió Maka robóticamente al ser indirectamente insultada por sus pechos-

Soul solo rodó los ojos, Maka aun así era hermosa para él.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó la Sra. Evans usando un tono un poco más serio-

-Claro, lo que quiera- respondió Maka ya terminando de arreglarse-

-¿Podrías convencer a Soul de que…toque el piano para los invitados en la fiesta?, estoy segura de que él te hará caso-

Maka abrió los ojos como platos, ¿por qué le pedía eso?, sabía que la familia de Soul eran músicos, pero para Soul ese tema era algo delicado, frunció el ceño ligeramente y miro a la Sra. Evans directamente a los ojos.

-Señora, estoy realmente agradecida por haberme aceptado en su hogar aun sin previo aviso, y sabe que le haría cualquier favor a usted, sin embargo, no lo haré-

La mamá de Soul abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero aun así no dejaba de mirarla con un complejo de superioridad, Soul, también se sorprendió, realmente Maka tenía agallas para decirle que no a su madre, cada vez le gustaba más.

-¿Cómo?-

-Dije que no lo haré, no forzaré a Soul a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, y si él no quiere tocar…no tiene por qué hacerlo- dijo Maka pensando que se había pasado de la raya y solo agacho la cabeza evitando la mirada de la madre de Soul-

-Ya veo… de cualquier manera, gracias, baja lo más pronto posible, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar- Salió de la habitación y su espectador ya no estaba afuera, la Sra. Evans dejó a Maka adentro sola, pero minutos después entró Soul mientras la miraba con una sonrisa-

-Eres increíble- dijo mientras se dirigía a Maka directamente y la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, queriendo transmitir un sentimiento de cariño y protección, Maka lentamente fue respondiendo al abrazo-

-No me digas que…-

-Siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar, tan típico de ti, Albarn- Le acarició la cabeza despeinándola ligeramente-

-¡Oye no me despeines, tarde mucho!, además…probablemente tu madre me odie ahora- recordó Maka con tristeza-

-¿A quién diablos le importa?- preguntó Soul saliendo por la puerta- Ah, y te ves muy bien- dijo dedicándole una seductora sonrisa (según Maka) antes de salir de la habitación-

* * *

La fiesta ya había comenzado, todos los invitados estaban charlando mientras hablaban de temas sin sentido, al menos para Soul, su madre estaba junto con su abuela hablando con gente de la alta sociedad, mientras su hermano Wess, quien siempre era el centro de atención estaba rodeado de gente preguntándole si iba a tocar o no, por otro lado Soul estaba en el balcón mientras miraba hacia afuera, alejado de toda la gente, como detestaba esas fiestas.

-¿De nuevo solo?- preguntó Maka con un plato de comida mientras se acercaba a él-

-Esta escena me es algo familiar, hace dos años en el baile de Shibusen- respondió Soul viendo como Maka comía- Vaya que eres glotona-

-Cállate- dijo masticando un pedazo de pan-

-¿Sabes?, odio estar aquí, en esta mansión, a causa de mi hermano, o toda mi familia en general-

Maka dejó de comer y vió a Soul, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Tal vez te parezca algo egoísta pero, tengo envidia de mi hermano, él es el mejor músico de la familia, yo…yo soy nada comparado a él- dijo Soul sin dejar de ver a la diabólica luna que reía en el cielo-

-No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres-

-Quiero hacerlo, porque confío en ti- Soul volteó ver a Maka a lo que ella solo lo veía con ojos sorprendidos- Sé qué no es nada cool tener envidia, pero no lo puedo evitar, nadie entiende mi música, a todos les parece tétrica y rara, pero cuando tú me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos que te parecía interesante, no dudé dos veces en convertirme en tu compañero-

-Soul…- murmuró Maka con algunas lágrimas saliéndosele de los ojos-

-¿Ya estas llorando?, no eres nada cool- dijo Soul limpiándole las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos pulgar-

Maka quitó sus manos y lo abrazó fuertemente, después la acarició el cabello a Soul, no de una manera romántica, si no en una manera de mostrar que ella estaba ahí para él, siempre.

-Está bien sentir envidia a veces, nos hace fortalecernos para ser mejores- dijo Maka apretándolo más contra ella, a pesar de que él estuviese una cabeza más alto que ella-

-¿Fortalecernos, eh?- preguntó Soul poniendo sus manos en la cadera de Maka- Voy…voy a ir a tocar el piano-

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Maka soltándolo-

-Sí, solo escucha atentamente- gritó desde un poco más lejos mientras le daba una sonrisa confiada antes de caminar hacia el pequeño escenario que había en el salón de fiestas-

Se abrió el paso entre la gente y subió hacia el escenario tomando el micrófono para hablar a través de él.

-¡Oigan!- exclamó Soul groseramente atrayendo la atención de los presentes- Voy a tocar una melodía que escribí hace unos días, va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí…espero les guste-

Se sentó en el banquillo y abrió la tapa que protegía las teclas del piano, las acarició suavemente y después miró al público, buscó a Maka, quién solo le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, su mamá estaba feliz de que fuera a tocar, su hermano lo miraba orgulloso, y la abuela miraba a Maka sabiendo que ella había hecho que el decidiera tocar, todo el público estaba en silencio, entonces en ese momento empezó a tocar una dulce melodía que nadie se imaginaba que Soul tocaría ( **"Kiss the Rain" tocada por Yiruma,** es la canción que Soul toca, búsquenla en Youtube :D es hermosa) en cambio a melodías que había tocado antes, esta no era nada tétrica, movió sus dedos y en algunos momentos se movía de lado a lado para sentir la música, soltaba algunas gotas de sudor por la frente, hasta que paró de tocar, ya había terminado la canción.

Se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió ante el público que tenía enfrente y que lo miraban sorprendidos, tomó el micrófono y dijo:

-Feliz Navidad a todos-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente y él se dirigió a Maka, quién lo miraba sorprendida, después la banda que habían contratado empezaba a tocar música de Jazz.

-Eso fue…eso fue hermoso- dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

-Gracias, la escribí pensando en ti- contestó haciendo que un notable sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Maka-

-Y-yo…-

-¡Soul, eso fue genial, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!- exclamó Wess apareciendo atrás de ellos mientras abrazaba a ambos-

-Gracias, Wess- dijo Soul viendo a su hermano- Para fortalecerme, eh- murmuró con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Wess sin escuchar bien-

-Nada, nada-

-Jajaja, también yo estoy orgullosa de ti, Soul- dijo Maka con una sonrisa, mientras ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos-

-Oye Romeo, préstame a Maka para bailar una canción con ella- pidió permiso Wess mientras alejaba un poco a Maka de él-

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras con ella, ni siquiera sabe bailar…b-bueno no, no hagas lo que quieras con ella- dijo Soul viéndolo con el ceño fruncido mientras enseñaba sus dientes filosos en una mueca-

-Soul…- murmuró Maka sorprendida-

Wess empezó a dar vueltas con Maka, mientras hacían algunos pasos lentos, y Soul los observaba de lejos, si le hubiese contado su problema a Maka, ella lo pudiese haber ayudado hace mucho.

-Soul, me alegra que te decidieras a tocar, veo que esa chica te convenció- dijo su madre apareciendo atrás de él-

-Supongo, que de alguna manera lo hizo- murmuró a Soul sin dejar de ver a Maka riendo al bailar con su hermano-

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí o regresarás con esa chica a Death City?- preguntó su madre-

-Je, ¿Qué no es obvio madre?, claro que elegiré a Maka- respondió Soul poniendo sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia su hermano y ella-

-Soul…parece que encontraste a la indicada- dijo su madre sonriendo sin que él la escuchara-

-¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano!- exclamó Wess dándole vueltas a Maka-

-D-de nada, pero casi él siempre es el que cuida de mí- respondió Maka mareada por tantas vueltas-

-Hablando de eso, parece que alguien más está esperando a bailar contigo- dijo Wess mientras soltaba a Maka y la guiaba hasta Soul- Disfruten el baile niños- Se fue caminando con otro grupo de personas-

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Soul-

-Creí que odiabas bailar- respondió Maka riendo-

-Lo odio, pero alguien tan torpe como tú necesita de alguien que le enseñe- dijo Soul con una sonrisa-

-C-cállate-

Soul la tomó de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Soul, y empezaron a bailar, lentamente, moviéndose de lado a lado sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Maka, tú me- ¡AHHH!- exclamó Soul debido al pisotón que fue proporcionado por su compañera de baile-

-Siento el alma de un demonio cerca- dijo Maka volteando a todas partes-

-¿Por eso me pisaste?- preguntó Soul viéndola expectante-

-… Tal vez- respondió sospechosa ya que se había equivocado y le había pisado- ¡Vamos a buscarlo!-

Ambos corrieron por todo el salón de fiestas hasta que escucharon un grito agudo, Soul reconoció ese grito de inmediato, era su madre.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Soul convirtiéndose en arma, Maka lo tomó de inmediato y se quitó los tacones, quedando solo con el vestido azul marino, corrió hacia el ruido y había un demonio acercándose a la mamá de Soul, el demonio tenía un ojo y un enorme cuerpo color caqui-

-¡Maka, Soul, es peligroso!- gritó Wess intentando acercarse a su mamá, ya que toda la gente estaba huyendo del salón de fiestas para protegerse-

-¡Tranquilo, solo quédate atrás!- exclamó Maka mientras se ponía enfrente de la Sra. Evans- ¡Demonio, tomaré tu alma!-

Maka dio un enorme salto y le dio una patada al cuerpo del demonio, alejándolo levemente de la mamá de Soul.

-¡Wess, aléjala de aquí!- ordenó Maka, y así Wess tomó a su madre entre brazos y se la llevó algo lejos-

-Parece que nunca podemos tener un descanso, ¿eh?- dijo Soul-

-Me será difícil pelear descalza-

Corrió hacia el demonio y lo empezó a atacar con la guadaña, sacándole ligeras heridas, a lo que el demonio enfurecido le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Maka, alejándola unos metros atrás, ella se levantó y escupió sangre como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡Maka!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Soul preocupado-

-Estoy bien- respondió corriendo de nuevo hacia el demonio-

-Se van a lastimar…- dijo la Sra. Evans a lado de Wess-

-Tranquila, ellos saben de esas cosas- contestó Wess con una sonrisa de lado-

-Soul, hagámoslo- ordenó Maka, a lo que él solo contestó con un "Sí" desde su forma de arma- **¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!-** gritaron ambos al unísono, haciendo que la guadaña se hiciera más grande, convirtiéndose en el segundo ataque más fuerte de ambos-

-¡Cazador de demonios!- exclamó Maka antes de partir el demonio en dos, haciendo que dejara el alma de color rojo flotando-

-Lo hicimos, Maka- dijo Soul comiendo el alma, para después notar que la mejilla de Maka estaba inflamada- ¡Mamá, trae el botiquín!- exclamó Soul acercándose a Maka para inspeccionar su herida- ¡Te lastimaste!, debiste haberlo esquivado-

-No tuve tiempo- murmuró Maka viendo como sus pies estaban algo lastimados debido a las patadas que había dado, ya que la piel del demonio estaba dura-

-Toma, aquí esta- dijo la Sra. Evans viendo como Soul la curaba cuidadosamente- Ustedes son sorprendentes-

-….- Soul solo la miró de reojo y siguió tratando a Maka-

-¿Usted está bien, no está herida?- preguntó Maka escupiendo algo de sangre en el piso- Siento ensuciar el piso-

-Dios, niña, eso no importa, si no hubiesen estado aquí, probablemente todos habríamos muerto-

-Los dos son un gran equipo- dijo Wess dándole palmadas en la espalda a Soul-

-Llevare a Maka a descansar, buenas noches- se despidió Soul mientras la tomaba en brazos, pero Wess lo detuvo y le dio un muérdago que le guardó en el bolsillo de su traje, después le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Soul solo lo miró confundido-

* * *

Soul entró en la habitación de Maka y cerró la puerta con llave, después la recostó en la cama y le empezó a quitar el vestido.

-¡Que mierda crees que haces!, ¡Maka-chop!- exclamó Maka sacando un libro de la nada para darle un golpe en la cabeza-

-Me vale una mierda verte desnuda, prefiero que estés bien tratada de tus heridas a que te avergüences solo porque te vea, además, te he visto miles de veces, por error obviamente-

Maka suspiró y dejó que continuara quitándole el vestido, pero entonces dijo:

-¿No lo puede hacer tu mamá?-

-No.

-Que pervertido eres- dijo Maka dándole la espalda mientras reía un poco-

-Y tú muy terca-

Soul le bajó lentamente la cremallera del vestido para no lastimarla, y notó que tenía un bracier sin tirantes (strapless), para su mala suerte, ya que pensaba que no tenía nada abajo, le bajo el vestido, ya que aún le tenía suficiente respeto para no bajarle el resto del vestido y empezó a tratar con las heridas de su espalda una por una, después le dijo que se diera la vuelta para curar la herida de su mejilla.

-Tu alma- murmuró Maka viendo a Soul fijamente a los ojos-

-¿Mi alma?- preguntó Soul confuso intentando no ver al pecho de Maka directamente-

-Está inquieta, desesperada o qué se yo… ¿por qué esta así?-

-Tienes esas heridas y estoy preocupado, por eso está así- dijo Soul sin dejar de desinfectar la herida de su mejilla con algodón-

-No…estaba así incluso antes de que viniéramos a esta casa-

-Entonces no sé- contestó, pero él ya sabía el porque estaba así, a él le gustaba Maka desde hace mucho tiempo, pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo más complicado controlar sus emociones-

-Soul yo… ¿yo te gusto? –preguntó Maka con esperanzas de no haber arruinado su relación de socios y que realmente le correspondiera-

Soul la miró a los ojos sin sorprenderse tanto, soltó un suspiro de resignación, volteó a ver el algodón con sangre una última vez antes de verla de nuevo a los ojos.

-Sí Maka, me gustas- respondió Soul con su cara más seria- ¿Yo te gusto?

-Sí, mucho- contestó con una sincera sonrisa-

-Eso es cool- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el muérdago que le había dado su hermano para ponerlo encima de ambos- ¿Sabes qué es esto, no?-

-Un muérdago-

-Bien, ¿y sabes lo que se debe hacer, verdad?-

-Cuando dos personas se encuentran bajo un muérdago tienen que besarse- respondió Maka sabiendo lo que su arma quería hacer-

-Así es, ratón de biblioteca- dijo Soul mientras la tomaba delicadamente por el cuello y le daba un beso suave para no lastimarla, después se separaron por falta de aire-

-Soul, sigo en strapless- le recordó Maka mientras se tapaba con la sabana para quitarse el vestido por completo, quedando en ropa interior-

-No es como si tuvieras pechos de cualquier manera- _recibió un Maka chop_ \- Buenas noches- dijo acercándose a la puerta- Te amo, Albarn-

-Espera Soul- lo detuvo ella con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Duerme conmigo- dijo Maka viendo como el regresaba a acostarse cerca de ella-

-Si dicen algo será tu culpa- se defendió Soul quitándose el traje para quedar en boxers y acostarse a lado de Maka, tapando a ambos con la sábana-

-Es tu culpa por ser mala influencia para mí- lo culpó Maka, pero en realidad le había dicho que durmieran juntos en el sentido más inocente, solo para estar juntos a lado del otro-

Soul la acercó a él y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente antes de empezar a dormitar.

-Te amo Soul, demasiado- dijo ella aferrándose a su pecho, acariciando la herida con cuidado que Soul tenía cuando peleó con Chrona-

-También te amo, tanto que daría mi vida por ti- contestó acariciándole el cabello-

-Y yo por ti-

Ambos dijeron eso para después caer dormidos en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de esa Navidad, que pasaron juntos con la familia de Soul, pero sobre todo, ellos juntos, así como sería el resto de sus navidades.

Era el siguiente día y ya era hora de irse a Death City, se habían despedido de todos, y nadie les había preguntado nada, ya que ni se enteraron de que habían dormido juntos, caminaron hacia el aeropuerto tomados de la mano, para regresar a casa a celebrar la navidad con sus amigos. Y para disfrutar de la compañía del otro de una manera más…intensa (Oh si UwUr okno).

- **FIN DEL ONE-SHOT-**

Dios, nunca había escrito algo tan largo en mi vida entera, enserio me esforcé demasiado y espero aprecien eso y me dejen reviews/favorito o nose uwu jojojo (? , usualmente escribo de comedia, así que intente hacerlo lo más emocional posible xD hasta hice investigaciones para saber como era el hermano de Soul oksha :'v, y así termina este especial de navidad! :'D gracias por leer uwu, siento si el documento se comió palabras :'v a veces te quita las palabras (?

-leslietendo


End file.
